You Can Always Count On Me
by MeandonlyMExxx
Summary: This is a story about Troy and Gabriellas two twins Zac and Vanessa and how they are goint to be there for eachother forever.This story has no conection woth My Life. Please R and R!
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This is a Troyella story of how there life's is after they got married and hade kids__ It's my friend's idea. So I'm only writing her ideas._

This has nothing to do with My life. This is a story of it self. Please R and R.

Daddy's little girl

26 – year old Troy Bolton walk's in the front door and hears "DADDY!! " he sees his 2 – year old daughter Vanessa." Hey sweetie "He said as he picked up her. Then he hears"DADDY!!" and not shortly after he's 2 – year old son also Vanessa's twin brother Zachary (Zac) comes running up to him.

"Hey buddy" Zac hugs Troy's leg."Get of off Daddy. He's mine." Vanessa said as she stuck her tough out at Zac." Vanessa that's not very nice to do." Troy said as he look he's daughter in the eyes to give her a serious look."But – but…You don't love me?"She asked as she starts to get teary."Aw...Of course I do hunny. But I love you're brother to."He said as he put Vanessa down next to her brother."Now apologize to you're brother."Vanessa looked over at her brother who was looking at the floor."I'm sowy Zac." She said as she hugged him."Aw aren't they so cute?" He saw his 25 – year old wife walk in the room." Yeah I know. "She gave him a sweetly kiss."Daddy come and play with me." Vanessa said as she pulled her dad up the stairs."Mommy. Does daddy love me as much as he loves Vanewa?" She looked at him."Of course he dose."She picked him up."Let's go and make dinner for us all."They walked in the kitchen.

Meanwhile upstairs.

**"Daddy?"Troy looked at his daughter."Yes princess****."He said as he picked her up.**

"Do you love Zac more then me?"

"Of course not. I love you both very much. And I love you're mom to."He smiled.

"Good."She smiled."Daddy. Could you ask Zac if he wanted to play with me?"

"Of course I can. Wait here."He went downstairs and in the kitchen to see Gabriella and Zac making dinner."Daddy."He said as he saw Troy standing on the other side of there island."Hey buddy. You want to go upstairs and play a little with you're sister?"He nodded."She's upstairs waiting for you."Okay."He ran upstairs. After a while they heard a thump and then some small shouting and then a faint cry."What was that?"Gabriella asked Troy."I don't know but we should check it out."She nodded.

**Sorry to leave it there. But I will try to update soon. Please R and R.**

Thanx love ya all.


	2. Chapter 2 family time

_**A/N: I have changed the title. Because I figured out that it has the other title has nothing to do with the Storys. It has to do about Zac and Vanessa. So please R and R.**_

You Can Allway's Count on Me

Troy ran upstairs to check on the kids. When he came up he went to Vanessa's room. He opened the door. All he saw was her pink room with the them of Disney's princess. Then he heard fainted voices coming from He's and Gabriella's bedroom. He opened the door to see his two twin's fast asleep on he's and Gabriella's king size bed. He smiled. 'How cute they are. I think I'm going to get the camera' he thought. After snapping some pics, he went downstairs to Gabby. "So what were all the noises about?""I don't really know. But they are asleep on our bed."He showed her the pictures of the two twins. "Aw… how cute they are." "Yeah…I know."Troy said smiling.

Next day Troy woke up because of two little arms wrapped around his arm. He looked down to see what it was. It was Vanessa holding a tight grip around her fathers arm. Toy just smiled at her. Then he looked at Gabriella. And around her arm was Zac laying safely in his mothers arms. This is one of the reasons he loved his family so much. Vanessa started to stir. Slowly she opened her bright blue eyes; they were kind of like his own but much lighter. Zac on the other hand was a copy of his dad. Except from the hair it was dark brown just like his mother. Vanessa was like her mom except that her eyes were blue. He was called back from his thoughts when Vanessa started to jump on the bed.

"GOODMOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRNNNIIINNNNNNNNG DADDY!!" She kept jumping and screaming until Troy toke her down to the kitchen for breakfast and to let Zac and Gabriella sleep."Daddy?"

"Yes nessy what is it?" "Um…can I go and wake mommy and Zac up?"She looked at him with her puppy dog eyes." Sure why not sweetie. Go ahead." She ran upstairs and in the master bedroom. After a minute or two he heard small footsteps come running. He saw Vanessa come running down and not shortly after came Zac. Both ran and hide behind there father as Gabriella came down stairs. Her pj's was all wet and the same was her hair. Troy tried to hold in his laughter."What happened darling?" She shoot him a glare. "Oh well our two angels took a towel and drained it in water and then they released the water on me. Just to wake me up and then they ran down her have you seen them?" Troy tried his best. "N-no I haven't seen them."She heard muffled giggles behind Troy."Oh well I guess I'll have to keep looking." She went over to Troy and gave him a passionate kiss. Troy was lost in the kiss and started to slightly push Gabby against the fridge. Then she pulled away."Thanks Troy for helping me find the kids."Uh – oh."Zac looked over at his twin sister."RWUUN" They started to run from there mom who got them and started to tickle them. Troy came in the living room and saw the scene. He heard Zac laugh and Vanessa giggle."Breakfast is ready." Gabriella let Vanessa and Zac go."It smells yum hunny."Said Gabriella as she walked past Troy and gave him a quick peck on the lips and went in to the kitchen.

_**A/N: Some family fluff there. It's going to get better. So anyway Please R and R and give me some ideas. Thanks.**_


	3. 13 years later

_**A/N: I'm going to skip a few years beacouse I can't come up with more now. But there are going to be flashbacks and **__**such.**__** And**__** now to **__**the story. **_

**13 years later.**

**Give it BACK! Yelled a now 15 year old Vanessa Bolton.**

**NEVER! HAHA. You can****'****t catch me. Said a now ****15 year old Zachary Bolton.**

**Zac was now a very attractive 15 year-old guy at his school and every girl would throw themselves at him. He looked like his father. The oce****an blue eyes the 100 watt smile he had his dads nose too. But he had his mother's hair and ears and the skin was naturally tanned like his mother and his sister. Vanessa has her father's eyes and the dirty dark blond hair she had her mother's skin and mouth and her dad's nose and ears. The two twins were a lot a –**** like**** in there personality but they didn't notice it.**

**"ZAC give it back NOW!!" "NO! But if you-"**

**"If I WHAT?" she asked. He smirked. "Hm****You could always give me 5 bucks."**

**"****For what?****"**** she looked over at her brother. "For my lunch."**

**"Okay" she gave him the money and he gave her the cell phone back.**

**"Thank you for making business with you."**

**"URG! Leave me alone now!" Vanessa slammed the door in Zac's face.**

**"NO SLAMMING WITH THE DOORS!" they heard there mother yell.**

**"IT WAS V" Zac yelled back.**

**2 month later.**

**"Zac please honey come out."Said Gabriella to her upset son. "Mom let me try."**

**Gabriella only nodded and got down stairs to start with dinner.**

**"Zac please open the door for me."She hear foot steps on the floor. The door opened and she saw Zac. But not the happy and playfully Zac she knew. This Zac had red and puffy eyes from crying and his eyes weren't happy and sparkling as they used to. They were sad and there were no spark.**

**"O my god Zac please tell me what happened" she stepped in his room and closed the door.**

**"Sh-s-she bro-bro-broke up with me V. I was going to tell her I loved her and she broke my heart."**

**Sobbed a now crying Zac."Please Zac stop crying I can't see you cry."**

_**A/N**__**:I'm**__** going to try to update ASAP. But I have many test and so. But please don't leave me if I don't update soon. Please R&R.**_


End file.
